1. Technical Field
The invention relates to vehicle lighting control and more particularly to a lighting control system providing automatic activation and cancellation of hazard light operation.
2. Description of the Problem
Motorists are alerted to the embarkation and disembarkation of pupils from school busses by the use of dedicated warning lights. The activation of the hazard avoidance feature of the vehicle's turn signal lights can be used to supplement the pupil warning lights. Separate switches have been provided for the warning lights and for hazard operation of the turn signal lights. This arrangement necessitates action by the driver to engage hazard mode operation of the lights and a separate action to cancel hazard mode operation after boarding is completed.